1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for insertin a product such as photographic slides into pockets of a sleeve member automatically in a continuous fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the film processing industry after slides have been mounted in cardboard or plastic frames they are normally packaged into small boxes for shipping and handling. Usually this packing is accomplished by hand and such boxing techniques are not only costly but the box is rather heavy for mailing and the film cannot be viewed without removing the slides from the box which often results in fingerprint smudges.